Together
by booknerdjewel
Summary: Rory & Dean have sex. Dean makes promises he can't keep. Rory leaves pregnant, not looking back. She finds a town and someone from her past. Rory moves on, starting over with her new love. She grows to love the town she now calls home. But what happens when her past catches up with her?
1. Prologue

**_New Story!_**

 ** _Together:_**

 ** _A Rory & Dean Fanfiction_**

 ** _I promise the chapters will be longer once the story starts growing._**

* * *

Prologue

Rory Gilmore lays in her bed, next to Dean. She looks at him as he lightly sleeps. She can't believe that she's just had sex with him. She knows that he's married, married to Lindsay. How could she have sex with a married man? This wasn't the girl she was, but it was the girl she just became. She felt bad for Lindsay who had no idea that her husband was lying in another woman's bed. Why did she do this? This had to be the last time she did this, ever. She didn't care that it was Dean, her first boyfriend, her first love, her first kiss… Her first everything. But, she couldn't take a husband away from his wife. She couldn't do that. She didn't want to do that. She felt guilty, she felt unclean, she didn't feel like Rory Gilmore. She felt like someone whose name should be 'Candy'. She hated herself because of what she did.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asks, bringing Rory out of her thoughts. "You have your thinking face on, everything okay?"

"We can't do this again," Rory says.

"Rory."

"No, Dean, we can't do this again. What we did was wrong," Rory pauses. "I'm not this kind of girl. I'm someone's mistress. I haven't grown up wanting to be someone's mistress."

"Rory, will you relax," Dean says. "I told I'm going to divorce Lindsay. Our marriage is over."

"How do I know that?"

"Don't you believe me?"

"I didn't say that I just want to know how I know that you're telling me the truth."

"Rory, believe me when I say that Lindsay and I's marriage is over. We're going to get divorced and then I'll be all yours, alright?"

"Alright," Rory whispers.

"Get some sleep, you seem exhausted," Dean says, rubbing Rory's check. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"You promise?" Rory asks.

"I promise," Dean whispers.


	2. 1

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up.**

* * *

Chapter One

It had been one time. They had done it one time. One time, only time. How could this possibly happen? She didn't want to believe it, but it was right there in front of her. PREGNANT. She was pregnant with Dean's baby. How could this have happened? Well, she knew how it happened, but how did it happen. Why didn't they use protection? Dean is married, they should have used protection to keep this from happening, but they didn't and now they… She was here, wondering what she was going to do. Well, she had to Dean, there's no choice. He promised he would divorce Lindsey… He would divorce her and then they would be a family together. He did promise they would be together, now they would be together with a little baby.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

Rory watches as Dean walks up to where she is sitting. She called him and told him to come over as soon as possible. He got there as soon as possible. She was extremely nervous. She didn't know how he was going to react, she hopes that he is happy. She really hopes that he's going to be happy that she is carrying his child. She watches as Dean gets closer and closer, he isn't smiling. He looks mad or something close to mad. He stops right in front of her, not sitting down or getting close to her.

"Thanks for coming as soon as possible," Rory says, standing up.

"Rory, there's something I have to tell you," Dean simply states.

"What is it?" Rory asks.

"I'm not leaving Lindsey, I can't," Dean says, shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean you can't leave Lindsey?" Rory asks.

"I can't leave her Rory, not like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's pregnant, Rory, we're going to have a baby. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I guess I'll be seeing you around."

And with that Dean walks off, not even waiting for Rory to tell him her news. That she pregnant too. Rory sits down as the tears start falling from her eyes. She couldn't believe she could trust Dean, she thought he would never lie to her. He promised that he would be leaving his wife, but he's not instead he's leaving Rory who carrying their child. The child he doesn't know about. How could she be so stupid? She knew she couldn't stay here if she did he would find out that she's pregnant and would easily figure that he was the father. She had to leave town. Like tonight. Tonight she would leave, she would leave this town behind and Dean she would leave Dean behind. She would raise her child in a different town. Far away from Dean.


	3. 2

**AN: Chapters will be updated every Wednesday throughout the month of July. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow.**

* * *

Chapter Two

She doesn't know how long she's been driving for before she realizes she is out of gas. She pulls onto the side of the road, she goes through her purse before realizing she left her cell phone at her mother's house, back who knows how far away. She can't do anything. She doesn't even know where she is. She doesn't know where she can go to get help. Her plans for a new life with the baby she was carrying were slowly starting to crumble. She wishes she had put more thought into her plans before she left. But, at the time, all she wanted to do was leave town, never look back. Forget about all the trouble. Now she is here. God knows where here is. The tears start to fall down Rory's face faster and faster. She doesn't know how long she's been crying before she sees headlights. Someone is pulling up behind her. She carefully watches as the person climbs out of their car and slowly walks up to her car. Before she knows it, the person is taping on her window. She doesn't want to open the door, she doesn't know who this person is. This could be some kind of criminal. The person taps on the window again, scaring Rory out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me, miss," The person says as Rory turns her head towards the window. "Mary?"

Rory breathes a sigh of relief when she sees the person standing outside is Tristan. She climbs out of her car faster than she could ever think she could and hugs Tristan tighter than she ever thought she would hug someone. She hasn't even realized that she has started crying again. She feels Tristan hug her tighter as the tears begin falling even harder.

"Mary," Tristan pauses. "Rory, why are crying? Why are you even here? I never thought you would leave your little town."

"Where is here?" Rory whispers.

"Pennsylvania," Tristan says. "Your in Pennsylvania."

"Do you think you can find me a place stay?" Rory asks, ignoring the question Tristan asked. "My car ran out of gas. I guess I'm stuck here."

Rory's knee suddenly give away. Thankful, Tristan catches her and lifts her up bridal style. She didn't know how exhausted she was until she collapsed. She places her head on Tristan's shoulder while wrapping her arms around his neck. Rory hears her car door shut and suddenly they are moving.

"I need my purse and bags," She mumbles.

"I'll get those in a second," Tristan says. "How long have you been driving for?"

"Four hours, maybe," She mumbles, slowly falling asleep.

"Don't worry, Rory, your safe with me," Tristan pauses. "Go ahead, fall asleep. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Why can't more people be like you," Rory mumbles, falling asleep.

Tristan places the sleeping Rory into the passenger seat of his car. He buckles her up and takes a moment to admire her. His mary. After all this time, he was finally back with his mary.


	4. 3

Chapter Three

Tristan carries the sleeping mary, Rory, into his guest room and gently lays her on the bed. He carefully removes her jacket and her shoes. He pulls the blankets over her, but not too high. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable. He strokes her cheek. It's been so long since he's seen his mary. Since high school before he left. Has it really been that long since he's seen her? He remembers the very last time he saw her. It wasn't at the school when he was telling the two girls that he had been pulled out of school. It was a whole other place. It was ironically at his house. It was a few nights before he actually had to leave. He remembers the sweet memory like it was yesterday.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _In and Out. In and Out. In and Out. He hears her moans, his grip tightens on the bathroom sink. He thrust one more time before pulling out of her. He leans against her and tries to control his breathing. He feels her arms wrap around her bare body. He wraps his arms around her, she still does have her dress on. This probably wasn't the place where he should be having sex, but he was leaving soon moving to a school that had all boys. This was the last time he would be able to have sex with a girl. He had always dreamed of having sex with this girl and now it was really happening. Oh god, it felt so good to have sex with her._

" _That felt so good," Tristan breathes. "Thank you."_

" _I thought you could use something to remember to get you through military school," Rory smiles._

" _Thank you," He whispers._

 _(END OF FLASHBACK)_

He comes out of his flashback when he hears the sleeping girl groaning. Groaning like she is in pain. Tristan kneels down next to the bed, he gently wakes the somewhat sleeping girl on the bed. He watches as she opens her eyes, tears slowly slip from her eyes. He gently rubs her head, moving her hair out of her face.

"What's wrong?" Tristan asks in a whisper.

"My stomach hurts," Rory whispers groaning in pain again. "Dear god, this hurts. It feels like I'm having my period, but that's, ow, that's not possible."

"Why not?" Tristan asks, confused. "It is normal for women to have cramps when they have their period, it's what I learned when I was in med school."

"Tristan, I'm pregnant," Rory says.

"Pregnant," Tristan says. "You're pregnant."

"Yes," Rory says as the pain starts to go away. "I'm pregnant and don't ask me about the father because I don't want to talk about him."

"It's Dean, isn't it?" Tristan asks.

Tears come to Rory's eyes, she moves to get off the bed. Anytime she's with Tristan she tends to cry. But this time, it's because of she's been reminded of who her baby's father is. Dean. Stupid Dean. Her sad tears turn to angry tears. Very angry tears.

"God, I absolutely hate him," Rory says.

"What happened?" Tristan asks, placing his hands on Rory's cheeks wiping her tears away. "If you don't mind me asking. I know we haven't always had the best friendship and when we last saw each other we did something I never thought we would do, but we've grown up and you can tell me anything. Alright?"

"Dean is the father of my baby, but he's also married to another woman who is also pregnant. He told me he was going to leave her and be with me, but that changed when she turned out that she was pregnant. So I just left. I left Stars Hollow and here I am," Rory pauses, feeling the cramps coming back. "Ow."

"Are your cramps coming back?" Tristan asks.

"Yeah," Rory says, squeezing her eyes shut. "God, why is this happening?"

"Hey," Tristan says, rubbing Rory's arms. "It's normal. There are ways for the cramps to go away. Do you have a swimsuit?"

"I don't know, maybe," Rory says. "Why?"

"I have an idea," Tristan smiles.


	5. 4

Chapter Four

Tristan stands in the middle of his pool in his swim trunks. He watches as Rory sticks her legs in the pool. Sure, it was cold, but lucky for them with the money Tristan makes and the money he inherited, he was able to have a heated pool which came in handy with nights like these. However, Rory was very reluctant to come all the way into the pool even though he had assured her many times that she would not be cold but to no avail. So now here he was, slowly swimming towards where Rory sits on the edge of the pool. He moves so he's standing in between her legs. He wraps his arms around her waist. Normally he wouldn't be this intimate with someone he hasn't seen in a long time. But Rory. She's always been different. She's always been his mary. Not matter what happened she would always be his mary. Nothing would ever change that. Tristan places his hand on Rory's cheek, looking into her eyes. He didn't like what he saw in them. She was sad. The life was leaving her, he could tell because her eyes weren't as bright as he once knew them to be.

"Promise me something," Tristan whispers.

"What?" Rory asks.

"That you will stay here and you won't run away," Tristan says.

"Tristan, I don't have any money and I have a baby on the way. I need to find a job, a place to live," Rory says. "I need to all of this."

"Hey, hey, hey," Tristan says, rubbing his thumb across Rory's cheek. "Listen to me, you can live here with me. I enough money to support me, you, and the baby. But I know you want to work, there's an inn you can work at. I know they're looking for some help. Everything will be fine. I promise nothing bad will happen to you as long as I'm here."

"Tristan," Rory sighs.

"Just say yes," Tristan says. "I can take care of you. I can take care of this baby. Just let me. Let me."

Tristan finishes by placing a kiss on her lips. After pulling away, he leans his forehead against hers.

"Let me help," Tristan whispers.

"Okay," Rory whispers. "I'll let you take care of us."

"Thank you," Tristan says. "There's also one more thing."

"What?" Rory asks.

"You need to come into the pool," Tristan says. "You will be fine, the pool is heated. You won't be cold. I promise you."

"How about when we get out? I'll be cold," Rory says.

"Then I'll wrap you in my arms until we get inside, you can get into a pair of warm clothes and then you can get under the warm covers in the guest room and fall asleep."

"What if?" Rory asks pausing to place a kiss on Tristan's lips. "I want to get under the warm covers in your room… I'll be even more warm with you by my side."

"Rory," Tristan groans. "I really, really want to have a relationship with you, but I know that you are still hurt from what De- you know who did to you. I don't want to be the rebound. I want to be the guy you fall in love and…"

Rory places her hands on Tristan's cheeks and looks at right in the eye.

"Remember what we did before you left?" Rory asks.

"Yeah," Tristan says. "I also remember that you said you would write me, but you never did. How come you never wrote me?"

"There's something I should tell," Rory says quietly. "I think we should go inside and talk."

"What's going on?" Tristan asks. "What do you have to tell me?"

"Something happened after you left," Rory admits. "We really need to talk. Trust me, we really need to talk."

"Okay," Tristan says. "We can talk. You can tell me whatever it is you need to me."


	6. 5

Chapter Five

 _Rory lays in the hospital room. Tears streaks can clearly be seen on her face. She couldn't believe this happened. Why? Why did this happen? Out of all the people, this could have happened to, it happened to her. This wasn't far. This wasn't far. She did everything she could to make sure this wouldn't happen, but then again there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. That's what she was afraid of when she first found out. She could do everything she could to protect her unborn child, but with miscarriages, she couldn't do anything. It just happened. She knows she shouldn't blame herself, but it was so hard not to. She wishes that the baby's father was here, but that wasn't going to happen. Not because he didn't want to be here, but because she never told the father that she was pregnant. Why? Because he was sent away to military school in North Carolina. Yes, she had been pregnant with Tristan DuGrey's baby. She was eighteen weeks pregnant. Two weeks earlier she had just learned the gender of her baby. She was going to have a little baby boy. She had done everything. She had the crib, stuffed animals, clothes… She even had a named picked out for him. She was going to name him Jalen Gilmore DuGrey. But that wasn't going to happen. She would never get to see his face and say his name for the first time. She would never get to hold her son. She would never get to hear him cry or laugh or anything. Her baby was gone. Her baby was gone forever. The tears starting falling again. She can't help it. She just lost her baby. She feels someone pull her into their arms. She knows who it is. Her father is in her hospital room with her. Her mother had to leave even though she was very reluctant too. Luckily, her father had also come down when he found out that Rory miscarried. Eventually, Rory falls asleep in Christopher's arms dreaming about the son she would never bring home._

GG-GG-GG-GG

Rory didn't know how she was going to tell Tristan that she was pregnant with his son and that she miscarried. Just thinking about it made her want to cry. But she had to be strong. That is hard to do. She hasn't thought about her son in a while. She knows she has to tell him. She had told him that she has something to tell him, she couldn't back out of it now. She just needs to breathe and tell him about his son, her son, their son. She hasn't even realized that she's started crying until Tristan wipes the tears away and pulls her into a hug. The tears don't stop. She needs them to stop, she has to tell Tristan. She has to tell him. Even though she knows how upset he is going to be when he founds out.

"Tristan," Rory says, pulling away from him. "There is something I have to tell you."

"I know, you already said that," Tristan pauses. "But whatever it is you need to me is clearly upsetting you. Take your time with whatever it is."

"I was pregnant," Rory says. "From the time when we had sex, I got pregnant."

"With my baby," Tristan breathes. "You got pregnant from our one time together. Was it a girl or a boy?"

"A boy," Rory smiles. "Jalen Gilmore DuGrey."

"Where is he?" Tristan asks.

"I-I," Rory pauses, trying to collect her thoughts. "When I was eighteen weeks pregnant I miscarried. I lost the baby."

"You lost the baby," Tristan breathes, tears coming to his eyes. "Our baby died."

"I'm sorry," Rory says.

"It's not your fault," Tristan says.

"Yes, it is!" Rory shouts, tears falling fast down her cheeks. "It's my fault! It's my fault Jalen isn't here! I couldn't carry him! Why couldn't I carry him! Why!"

Tristan doesn't say anything. All he does is pull Rory into a hug while she sobs in his arms. He keeps his tears at bay. Of course, he does want to cry, but he can't cry and be a mess when the girl in his arms. He can't imagine what she went through and he wasn't there then to comfort her. But he was here now. He could comfort her now. And that's exactly what he's going to do.


	7. 6

**AN: Hey guys, so I am finally updating this story. This story will be updating every Monday throughout the month of September. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **Don't forget to follow my Instagram page: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Just so you guys know, there is a time jump in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

Chapter Six

 _7 ½ Months Later…_

Rory sits on the edge of the pool, her feet in the water kicking back and forth as she writes in her notebook. Another letter to her mother, another letter she's not going to mail. Tristan had encouraged her to start writing these letters so she did, but she has not gotten the courage to mail them. She really can't believe it's been seven and a half months since she came here since she and Tristan found each other again. Has it really been seven and a half months? Rory is currently eight months pregnant and every single day Tristan has become more and more worried about her. She can't help, but smile thinking about it. Everyday Tristan would leave her to sleep for, at this point in her pregnancy, most of the day. Today just happened to be one of those days where she didn't want to spend all day in the bed so she decided she would come outside and hang out at the pool. Tristan would usually stay home with her since he owns his own bakery, but today Rory insisted that Tristan go in if it is only for a few hours. Yes, Tristan did go to med school, but he found his real passion in baking so he left his career as a doctor and opened his own bakery… Yeah, she misses Tristan, but she finally gets a chance to breathe without Tristan breathing down her neck. Her belly is huge and not only because she's eight months pregnant, but also because she's eight months pregnant with twins. Twins! Rory no longers considers these children as Dean's but as her and Tristan's children. She already knows she's going to give the children Tristan's last name and not Dean's. That's the way she wants it to be. She never wants anything to do with Dean again. She's perfectly content with staying here with Tristan. Living her life here with her children in her new home in Pennsylvania.

"There you are," Tristan says from behind Rory bringing her out of her thoughts. "I thought you'd still be in bed. I'm actually surprised that you are out and let me just say you look beautiful in the top I got you."

"I needed to get out of that bed," Rory says, standing up. "I've been out here for most of the hour. It's been really relaxing. God, I love your pool… Hey, wait a minute, what are you doing home? I thought we agreed that you would be gone for a couple of hours. There's no way you spent a couple of hours at the bakery."

"Actually, Mary," Tristan smirks. "I did spend a couple hours at the bakery even more than a couple hours. The bakery closed ten minutes ago and don't worry your pretty little face, I brought home some treats for you, a lot of treats, but it's mainly all chocolate."

"Yay, it's a good thing because I've been craving chocolate," Rory pauses, hinting a smile. "So listen, I was thinking that maybe we could go up to the cabin this weekend, just a short little trip. Nothing major because I know you worry about being far away. Just two days, that's all I'm asking for. Please, please, please, please. Don't say no to me, bible boy, all I'm asking is for a little vacation before the babies come… Is that too much to ask for?"

"Mhm," Tristan says. "Why would you want to go the cabin this weekend? It wouldn't be because of the little certificate that came in the mail today… No, that can't be it. Why would Mary be happy about a little certificate?"

"Oh, stop it," Rory says, hitting Tristan lightly on the arm. "That's our marriage certificate. How could I not be happy?"

"I'm so glad you said yes," Tristan smiles.


	8. 7

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry this getting up so late, I completely forgot about it until right now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Rory walks into the cabin, dropping the only bag Tristan would let her carry by the door. She couldn't be happier than right now. She's so happy that Tristan had agreed to come here. She really loves this place even though she's only been here two times previously. This place, this cabin is just a perfect place to get away from life and the everyday worries. A place where you can just come and relax and for Rory, read. Even though, she's sure that she's not going to get much reading time in with Tristan. The two times that she has been here, Tristan usually had them outside doing things. Rory's glad that she's spending her small honeymoon here. She still can't believe that she and Tristan are married now. After talking about, they just went out and did it. She is happy, she is really, really happy. She might be pregnant with her ex's kids, but they weren't his. They are hers and Tristan children. She doesn't give a crap about stupid DNA. Rory sighs as she sits on the couch and watches as her husband, she smiles at thinking that, brings in the rest of the bags despite the fact that they were only here for two days, Tristan still insisted that they still bring enough just in case something happened even though Rory insisted that nothing is going to happen. Her husband is tough, but she can handle. She's always been able to handle him. That's why they love each other because they can handle each other and they're going to be able their two new additions.

"You feeling okay?" Tristan asks, walking over to Rory and sitting down. "Are you hungry at all? Thirsty? Tired? I know that was a long ride, especially in your condition. We could go and take a nap or we could go into the pool. As you know, the pool is the same as the one at the house. You can feel relaxed and then you can take a nap, how does that sound?"

"Tristan," Rory sighs. "I'm completely fine, I'm not hungry, I'm not thirsty, and I'm not tired. I don't want to go into the pool right now. I just want to sit here and relax… I would also like my husband to sit here and relax. Babe, you can't keep stressing about me. It's not good for you. I'm fine if anything isn't right I will tell you. You can not spend every second of every day worrying about because your heart can't handle it."

Only two months ago, Tristan suffered a heart attack. The doctor said Tristan was putting too much stress on himself and his heart couldn't take it. He ended up in the hospital for three days and then order to relax for a few weeks. Rory is worried that Tristan is going to have another heart attack. She doesn't want him to have another heart attack, he knew his heart is not going to be able to take all the stress he is putting on himself.

"Ror, I know, I know," Tristan pauses, thinking about how hard it was for his wife when he had his heart attack. "I promise, I will spend this weekend relaxing. I've already cut my business weeks down. I'm taking my medication and wearing my heart monitor. Everything is good. I promise I won't stress over anything else. I promise I'll take care of myself."

"Good," Rory smiles.

"So," Tristan says, placing his head on Rory's shoulder. "You want to have a movie marathon. I took the liberty of packing some of our favorite movies and of course, I can't forget about the pizza and the Chinese food."

"Well, of course," Rory says.


	9. 8

**AN: Hey, guys! Here is chapter eight for this story. This chapter is short, but I promise the chapters will be longer. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

She can feel his eyes on her as she sleeps. She laughs on the inside, he does this every morning ever since they started sleeping in the same bed. She actually finds it quite cute. None of her boyfriends ever just stared at her, at least not like this before. She really enjoys these moments when she wakes up and all they do is stare at each other. Something about it just makes her feel so special. She's never experienced something like this before. Tristan just had a way of making her feel special even on days when she didn't feel so special. Ever since he came into her life again, he had a way of making her feel like the luckiest woman alive. She's so glad that she married him, that he was the one who found. Rory sighs and opens her eyes looking into her husband's eyes. She brings her hand up to his cheek and rubs it with her thumb.

"Good morning," Tristan says, kissing her hand. "How did you sleep?"

"Perfect," Rory smiles.

"I'm glad," Tristan smiles. "So listen, I was thinking that since you are almost due instead of going for a walk, we could relax in the pool for a few hours then maybe go into town and get do some shopping, maybe get some more things for the babies. What do you say to that? If you don't want to go shopping, we could just stay here. Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"I would really, really want to do what you just said," Rory starts. "But there just might be one, tiny, wee problem."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Tristan asks.

"Um," Rory starts. "Well."

"Rory, whatever it is you can tell me," Tristan says.

"My water just broke,"


	10. 9

**AN: Hey, guys! Here is the last chapter update for the month of September. I hope you guys like this chapter. Side note, go read my profile note there is a new note. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

"Your, your, your," Tristan stumbles. "Your water broke."

"Yeah," Rory says, standing up from the bed, slipping her slippers onto her feet. "It would probably be a good idea if we get to the hospital, but first I'm gonna take a shower. Can you get my bag? I need to change into something comfortable and make the hospital and baby bag is in the car also make sure you call Goldie and Justin. Do not forget to call them. Remember we promised them that we would call them when I went into labor, do you think they will make it. I really hope they make it. I don't want Goldie to miss the birth of her grandchildren and I don't want Justin to miss the birth of his godchildren…"

At this point, Rory is just rambling. Tristan is watching her from his spot on the bed, his eyes widen at how calm she is. Tristan thought for sure that she would be freaking out, but she isn't. A minute after Rory enters the bathroom, Tristan snaps out of it and rushes out of the bed. He throws their bags onto the bed, he's so glad that they didn't unpack last night. He grabs a pair of sweats and one of his t-shirts before going into the bathroom, he quickly places her clothes onto the counter before walking back out. He throws a pair of his own sweats and a wife beater on. He zips the bags up before moving to find his cell phone, quickly dialing his best friend's number.

"Mills," Tristan's army buddy and best friend, Justin Mills, answers.

"Justin," Tristan almost shouts. "Hey, man, Rory's water just broke… We're at the cabin. I'll let you know what hospital when we get there. Do you think you could call and get Goldie? Rory doesn't want either one of you to miss the twins births."

"Dugray," Justin chuckles at how nervous his best friend is. "First of all, you need to calm down, everything is going to be fine. I'll call and pick Goldie, as soon as you two get to the hospital call us. Don't worry, we will get there before the twins arrive. Dugray, in a few hours you are going to be a father."

"Yeah," Tristan sighs, sitting down on the bed. "But I am not their biological father, they may have my last name, but I will never be their biological father. I don't know if I can do this, I'm I know we've talked about this and everything, but now it's really happening and suddenly it's just too much. What if the twins' biological father comes back?"

"Tristan Janlen Dugray," Justin strictly says. "You listen right now, Rory has always. ALWAYS considered you the twins' father. You know, for a fact, that she doesn't care if you and the twins aren't related by blood. You are going to be the one there for everything, you are the one who has been taking care of her and making sure she has everything she needs. Rory loves you and she wouldn't be giving the twins your last name if she wasn't in love and she wasn't sure that you are going to stand by her side… Man, that's what you've been doing, you have been standing by her side ever since she came back into your life. She wants you to be the twins' father, not the sperm donor. Let's face it, that's all the other guy was a sperm donor. You two are going to be the ones to raise these twins, no one else. Dugray, you gotta stay by your wife's side. You can do it, you know you can."

"Thanks, Justin," Tristan says. "Man, I don't what I would do without you."

"It's what best friends are for," Justin says.

"We're not going to have a chick moment, Mills," Tristan jokes.

"You bet, Dugray," Justin laughs.


End file.
